Video on Demand (VOD) and/or high-definition VOD (HD-VOD) (also known as television (TV)-based VOD, on-demand television, movies-on-demand, content-on-demand, on-demand programming, VOD on the web, VOD on cable, pay-per-view (PPV), pay-as-you-go, Internet-on-demand video, entertainment-on-demand, etc.) may utilize the Internet, intranets, and/or a multitude of other networks. VOD content can be viewed using many different electronic devices, such as, telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, set-top boxes (STBs), portable media devices, etc. VOD allows viewers to select video and its accompanying content, and have the video/content sent to their STB, personal computer, mobile telephone, etc. for viewing. If the VOD content is to be viewed on a TV, the video/content might be stored in a customer's digital video recorder (DVR). In such cases, the customer could watch the program retrieved from the DVR's hard drive. For cable television, the customer typically can watch VOD video/content directly from a network head-end.
Some VOD content is available free of charge (e.g., free movies, free HD movies, free television programming, etc.) in order to entice customers to purchase fee-based VOD content. However, some customers may only select free VOD content instead of purchasing the fee-based VOD content. These customers may be considered “expensive” or “costly” for VOD providers because they may not generate revenue for the VOD providers and may still take advantage of the free VOD content (e.g., which is paid for by the VOD producers). Furthermore, VOD content is susceptible to abuse. For example, hackers may bulk record free VOD content at no cost, and unauthorized users may receive fee-based VOD content with misappropriated purchase personal identification numbers (PINs) (e.g., numeric passwords used to control VOD purchases).